kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Astaroth
(by Nightmare) |series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |type = General |villain = yes |affiliation = Fygul Cestemus (creator) Schwarzstorm (tasked by Fygul Cestemus to seek after Soul Edge) |homeworld = Earth (World of Soulcalibur) |firstepisode = Be My Valentine ~A.D. 1584~ |lastepisode = Be My Valentine ~A.D. 1584~ |numberofepisodes = 1 |cast = Michael McConnohie (English)}} 1= |-| 2= , also known as Azr Ss Trzaous, is a character from the Soul series fighting games, originating from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI, and a character also appearing in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. History :Main article: w:c:soulcalibur:Astaroth/New Timeline#Biography Astaroth is a giant created by a cult who worshipped the Greek god Ares to locate Soul Edge. He is also part of Nightmare's faction alongside Ivy Valentine and Lizardman Aeon Calcos. Erased from Existence In Ivy's character arc, Astaroth was first seen murdering a number of warriors to harvest more souls. When Ivy asks the giant to stop, Astaroth collapses to his knees and had no idea that he is slowly fading away. Astaroth collapses and is reduced to dust afterwards. It was revealed that Astaroth was erased from existence by the rogue Ray. She went back to 1583, the year Astaroth was created by Fygul Cestemus. During the ritual led by high priest Kunpaetku, Ray, as Another Decade, barged in the cultists' hideout and singlehandedly massacred every member of the cult, including Kunpaetku, thus halting the giant's birth in the process. Astaroth's erasure results in a time paradox in the new timeline where it somehow averted the deaths of Maxi's shipmates in the main storyline of Soulcalibur VI s Soul Chronicle. Revival Despite being erased from existence, Astaroth was apparently revived by GeizNightmare along with Tira, Lizardman, and Cervantes. He was defeated off-screen. Post-reset With Taki having undone the space-time anomalies in the World of Soulcalibur, the reset also restored Astaroth's existence. Thus, Maxi's crew remain dead since he is responsible for massacring the pirate crew and even mortally wounding Maxi out of spite in their final showdown while Kilik and Xianghua make their way into Ostrheinsburg Castle to battle Nightmare. Personality Astaroth is a psychotic and bloodthirsty brute who relishes at the sight and sound of death, using any excuse he can to maim anyone in his way who aggravates him, which is most often. Unlike before though, the memories of fallen warriors implanted in Astaroth has given him heightened intelligence and clarity and takes great joy and satisfaction in fooling his enemies into thinking he is a dim-witted brute when in reality he is much more cunning than he appears. Powers and Abilities *'Soul Absorption:' Astaroth was solely created by Fygul Cestemus to gather souls, and so he has the inherent ability to feast on the souls of his victims. *'Gyulkus:' Astaroth's fighting style. In the language of the evil cult Fygul Cestemus, "Gyulkus" means "battle (to protect the temple)". However, it is unclear if Astaroth is acting with the cult's interests in mind or not. He was granted power during his creation by Ares, the Greek god of war, and the god remains the golem's one true master. Astaroth's fighting style is based off of the White Giant that Ares once observed, but the golem doesn't seem to care that his style is a mere copy. All that matters to him is how many people his techniques enable him to kill, and how cruelly he can do it. Weaknesses *'Premature annihilation of Fygul Cestemus:' The only way to prevent Astaroth's rampage is to and murder his creator in 1583. The brutal massacre of the cult at the hands of Ray halted Astaroth's birth, effectively erasing him from existence. By doing so, it averted the deaths of Maxi's pirate crew, who were supposed to be killed by Astaroth himself. This is later negated when Taki reset the timeline, thus restoring Astaroth's existence and holding responsibility of killing Maxi's crew and mortally wounding Maxi during the assault in Ostrheinsburg castle. Gallery SC6_Astaroth.jpg|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI Behind the scenes Portrayal Astaroth is voiced by |大友 龍三郎|Ōtomo Ryūzaburō}}, who previously voiced in . In the English dub, he is voiced by Michael McConnohie, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur VI. Notes *Astaroth would be considered to be the Soulcalibur eqivalent to of . Both enjoy violence and causing destruction. *Astaroth's last words before he is erased from existence by Ray, "I don't feel so good" comes from , which was said by Peter Parker/Spider-Man as he lays dying in Tony Stark's arms after Thanos wipes out half all life in the universe with the Infinity Gauntlet. The said line is one of the popular memes involving the film. External links *Astaroth in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Astaroth/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's New Timeline entry. Category:Monsters Category:Human Monsters Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Golem Monsters